Master Emerald
'' To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, see Master Emerald (VU) '' ---- The '''Master Emerald' is a massive green emerald and a mystical relic of immeasurable power from the forgotten past. Created by the gods, the Master Emerald acts as a counter to the Chaos Emeralds. The one who controls the Master Emerald can nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds, making the Master Emerald a very valuable gem.'' Known History The Master Emerald has existed since before recorded time, so the details of its origin are shrouded in mystery. It is said that it was created by the gods as a balance against the power of the Chaos Emeralds after they saw people use them for evil, and equipped the gem with the ability to nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds should anybody attempt to misuse them. An ancient mantra associated with the Emeralds eventually arose, explaining their connection and abilities. It is also believed that it also countered and kept the Dark Emerald at bay and keep it from going haywire and causing pure Chaos. The Master Emerald also is protected by a guardian until he/she dies and then the next guardian is chosen. Due to it have an Infinite amount of energy, it has been sought after by many people, groups, and tribes, Mainly to be used for negative purposes. Because of this, the Altar that holds the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are actually hidden somewhere where it can't be found from an aerial view and ground view, The Master Emerald uses its energy to make a hidden shield that serves as an invisibility cloak so it can't be found. The only one who knows where the Emerald is located is the Guardian of the Emerald. Because of this, the Guardian must stay away from human populated societies as to not be followed. If they go to societies they must be hidden or unnoticed. Guardian Throughout the millennia, the Master Emerald has had many guardians. Unfortunately, after the population of Earth left for space, the Master Emerald laid at its shrine without a protector. For 700 years it remained until a new user was chosen by the Chaos Force to instate the role of Guardian. Abilities The Master Emerald is arguably the most powerful object in all of the AU. One of the Master Emerald's abilities is the power to transform the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds. It’s main purpose is to keep the Dark Emerald's destructive power in check and neutralize it. One of the Master Emerald's main purpose is to control the Chaos Emerald’s power should they need to be stopped. It also can do vise versa and revive the Chaos Emerald’s power if they are lifeless and drained. The Master Emerald is renowned as the most powerful relic on Earth, surpassing even that of the Chaos Emeralds which are said to bestow ultimate power. It holds unbound and infinite power in the form of extremely potent and raw chaos energy which can be harnessed to power machinery, enable Chaos Powers and initiate a super transformation. Like the Chaos Emeralds, its power can also be harnessed to perform certain reality-warping feats. In addition, if the Master Emerald is shattered into several pieces, it can repair itself if its shards are brought back together. However, shattering the Master Emerald seems to give the shards an explosive trajectory, causing them to fly a great distance which makes the task of gathering them rather painstaking. The Master Emerald is a unique transcendental object that exists simultaneously in all timelines across the time-space continuum. That means should the Master Emerald disappear in one time frame, it would cause a chain reaction that would make it vanish from all existing time frames. Ancient Mantra Also Known as Guardian Prayer. It is an ancient prayer passed down to each guardian which is used when tapping into the power of the Master Emerald. As indicated by its name, the prayer was most famously used by Reece. It is often used by the guardians to draw out the full potential of the Master Emerald's power. The prayer has a couple of variations, although the traditional version is as follows: "The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." The Guardian Prayer describes the relationship between the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald and their users. "The servers are the 7 Chaos" refers to the seven Chaos Emeralds; "Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart" refers to the Emeralds' Chaos energy and their ability to turn people's thoughts into power; and "The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos" refers to the Master Emerald and its ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. Trivia *''The Master Emerald is by far the most powerful Emerald in the AU since it contains an infinite amount of energy.'' **''That being said, since it contains a source of infinite energy, people have tried to find the emerald to use as a power source but were unsuccessful.'' *''The Master Emerald is currently the largest emerald in the Au since it's 3x the size of Reece while the Super Emeralds are the second largest.'' *''ASWS Seems to be interested in the Master Emerald.'' *''The Master Emerald; Just like the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds, is based on its counterpart from the [[w:c:sonic: Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series|'Sonic the Hedgehog' series]].'' *''Like the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds, the Master Emerald seems to possess some sort of sentience.'' Category:Emeralds Category:Other Category:Chaos